Royal Revenge
by PrincessAmiki
Summary: Pureblood vampires kill eachother for the throne. Zero Kiryu is hired to kill Yuuki Kuran - does he? To win against her dangerous relatives who see Yuuki as obstacle - she needs someone strong like Zero - will he help? And can she trust the kind Kaname?
1. Slayer and Princess

-1**Slayer & Princess**

"Why have you bought me here?" the young man fully cloaked in black and holding a silver gun sneered, licking the corner of his lips.

Unnerved by his actions, the man motioned at his servant who threw a suitcase onto the table that was in-between them. The man opened the suitcase, revealing the vast amount of money, "I wish to hire you, the most powerful slayer there ever is that isn't even afraid to kill royalty - Zero Kiryu."

Zero removed his black cloak, allowing himself to be full in view of his hirer and with a swift movement fired the gun at him, missing only by inches on purpose. He smirked, "I specialise in killing royal bastards like you because I find it pleasurable; exhilarating to kill pureblood vampires rather than the latter." Zero took several steps towards him and directly pointed the gun at his head. "Rido Kuran, what makes you think I wouldn't want to kill you first? The most likely candidate to succeed the throne and become king of vampires."

Rido chuckled, totally calm and unaffected by the cold touch of the pistol that he feels on his forehead, "you are quite misinformed aren't you?" Rido waited and seeing Zero did not move, proceeded with what he had to say, "have you not heard of the inner game we royalty play?"

Zero remained still, "like I give a damn about you royalty. I just enjoy the thrill in killing you guys."

Rido ignored Zero's comment, "there are more than just me and the Kuran family that are purebloods; meaning besides me there are also many more suitable candidates to become the next King. Within my own Kuran bloodline there are already too many people. You understand what I mean?"

Zero removed the gun, "how amusing? So you mean to tell me you purebloods who are supposed to be family are trying to kill each other."

"Precisely," Rido admitted with a broad smile, "the weak ones have no right to be king. It's only fair that we fight to see who is the strongest and deserve that title."

"You don't want to hire me," Zero stated straightforwardly, "you want me to become one of your pawns and eliminate as much pests that are in your way as possible."

Rido smirked, "you won't get a bad deal from working with me. I guarantee your reward will be satisfactory, Zero Kiryu. I could've asked anyone else but I personally chose you to become my right hand man. I see your worth and I am asking you with sincerity. You should honour me back. It is smarter for you to ally yourself with me who is the strongest of all purebloods and is the future king."

Zero closed the suitcase. He took it with him and headed towards the door, "so my lord, my first - no my next pureblood?"

Rido chuckled again, "good Zero Kiryu. A brilliant decision. We shall eliminate the weakest first - which will be my pretty niece, Yuuki Kuran."

The door shut closed as Zero left.

Xxx X xxX

Blood splattered across the brick walls, staining the originally white carpet a sinful crimson. The maid kept running, one of her legs already deeply cut. She didn't dare to look back behind her but from the edge of her eyes, she saw the silhouette gaining closer ground to her, the deadly weapon still raised. She tripped on a body lying across the floor before her. She turned, staring into the blood-shot eyes of her former master and could beg in her last efforts to stay alive, "princess…please-no…you promised you'd treat humans like me-" The deadly weapon cut through her throat and she was no more but another corpse of the hundreds in this castle. Swinging the weapon around and finally resting it over her shoulder whilst holding onto it loosely with her other hand, she walked into a nearby room and silently waited.

The big iron doors to the big castle made a rather loud noise as it was thrashed to the ground. Gripping his gun tightly with excitement, Zero set foot into the princess's dwelling. It was dark, very dimly lit and deathly silent. It wasn't long after he set foot inside to the castle that he felt irritated. It was daunting to him, seeing all the dead bodies of the servants and their blood decorate the castle; someone must've beaten him to the job. He gritted his teeth, "Yuuki Kuran, you better not be dead." After seeing Rido, Zero was unsatisfied somehow. He took the money out of the one reason that he believed Rido was the strongest pureblood and that he will become future ruler. To a cold-hearted pureblood slayer like Zero, even he knew that there needs to be at least one pureblood remaining to ensure society wouldn't collapse on itself. There had to be a ruler to make decisions somehow.

At this minute, Zero felt his hands itch and tonight he knew he craved to kill and shed blood with his own hands. He studied the markings of the blood which seem to lead him down the main corridor. The sight of so many corpse only made him more eager to get into action himself. The bloody trail finally stopped at a room. Without any hesitation Zero kicked opened the door and pointed his gun into the room. He gave a cruel smile like those of an animals seeing its prey before its eyes. "Any last words Princess Yuuki Kuran?"

Yuuki turned to stare at the intruder. She clicked her fingers and the candles in the room lit up with more flare, brightening the dark room. She clutched onto her own weapon and pointed it back towards her assassin. The blood stained upon her face, her dress and her silver tiara gleamed. "Only one," she mused, "under whose command?"

"No need for you to know when your about to die?" Zero taunted, "though seeing the state of this castle, I'll praise you, Princess Yuuki Kuran - for surviving and letting me do the honours in killing you."

Yuuki began to laugh hysterically, her eyes and expression turning wild, "you honestly think someone else did this to me and my servants. You think I've managed to hide myself and survive from a massacre by someone else? How scarily simple are you?"

"You did all this," Zero stated cautiously, seeing the truth before his eyes. For the first time, he felt himself shiver a little from this girl before her. A unpredictable move she had made tonight which threw his judgement of her slightly. "Well, I've enough talking to you Princess. Rest in peace."

The definite sound of three bangs echoed through that room, followed by silver slashes in the air. Standing unhurt, weapon still grasped and the three bullets split apart on the floor besides, Yuuki smiled at Zero. "To be honest with you, Mr Assassin, guns are the most ineffective weapon against me."

"Don't underestimate me," Zero cursed.

Yuuki's triumphant smile disappeared. She stared at him with a serious and stern look, "I won't need my weapon against you." With a delicate motion she threw her weapon onto the floor in front of her towards Zero. "I can predict the future. You will not kill me because you are the one I've been waiting for."

Zero leered at her. The presence she gives off was something completely different to the other countless purebloods he had killed in the past. She was so composed before him, she seemed scary for the split second; a emotion he didn't feel for anyone, not even Rido Kuran. Before Zero now was a violently wild princess who had killed all her servants and whose every action and words seem to intimidate him. Unforgivable being that needs to be killed…


	2. Quick Fire

**Quick Fire **

"Pick your weapon up," Zero ordered Yuuki, "It's no fun if you just give in to me."

Yuuki began to pace up and down the room, ignoring Zero's demand. "How should I put this," she began, uncertain of exactly what she wanted to say. "The weather sure looks bad today doesn't it? Shall we have a stroll outside anyway? Oh, before that – I've decided you and me are friends."

Zero stared at Yuuki, confused and equally irritated at her response. He had no idea what she was thinking and the more he conversed with her, the more he felt she was weird. He gripped tighter onto his gun and deciding it would be better to finish his job quickly, he fired at her until the whole room filled with nothing but gun shot noises and white fumes. "Did I get her?"

He waited, watching patiently as the mist slowly cleared and the image before him was so shocking that he almost dropped his gun to the floor. Yuuki who wrapped a random piece of cloth around herself was making strange noises and was running around in front of Zero. "What are you doing?" Zero asked.

Yuuki stopped in front of him and grabbed hold of his hands, "come on play with me. Weren't you planning to play ghost with me when you created all this mist?"

"What?" Zero almost shouted. He wrenched his hands free from hers. "Are you crazy? Why are you playing around like this? It's obvious I'm trying to kill you. Stop mocking me."

"You stop mocking me," Yuuki shouted over Zero, "we're friends and yet you refuse to play with me."

Truly irritated and mad now, Zero grabbed Yuuki and pushed her down onto the floor. His hands grasped her neck and he tightened his hold with each passing second. "If you want to continue pretending and playing silly little games – be my guest. It won't change the fact that I'm going to kill you. I'll give you this. You really did throw me off a second there with your childish acts. A princess who coldly killed all her servants deserves to die."

Yuuki's expression suddenly became very serious, "I killed them because they didn't deserve to die by the hands of others. They were all precious people to me. They were not my servants but my friends." She grabbed onto Zero's hand, "I know sooner or later an assassin like you would appear. If I hadn't killed them first, their death will surely be more painful since killers like you are merciless. At least I know they died with quick pain. At least they won't suffer in the hands of true heartless and cold killers."

"Is that your reason?" Zero asked. He stared at her and what looked back at him was a serious face with eyes that showed nothing but determination.

"Please listen to me," Yuuki said, her gaze never averting from him. "I don't care on what terms you have come to kill me but I have no intention of dying here. I am also convicted to become your friend."

"Befriending your assassin," Zero said, "do you think it would work and that would save your life? I'm a slayer that wants nothing but the blood of purebloods like you. There will be no friendship between us." He tightened his grip around her neck and from the way she heavily inhaled and clawed at his arms, he could tell she was suffocating.

"...you can't kill me just yet...you will be..." Yuuki gasped through her long inhalation of air. Her hands grasped onto his arm and she tried to push them away but he was strong and there was nothing she could do. "...hurry...hurry and come..."

Zero watched as she grew weaker and her eyes closed. He was almost there; she would die if he continued for a few more minutes.

"ZERO, YOU WILL DIE IF YOU KILL ME!" Yuuki screamed.

Zero loosened his grip from surprise. It was clear that Yuuki couldn't scream but he heard her voice. It was so clear, her words, her voice that was screaming in his mind.

"Please, don't kill me yet...I won't be able to protect you if you kill me now..." her voice continued to call. He stared at her, who lay looking quite lifeless before him. Her eyes closed, her lips sealed and unmoving but her chest was still heaving. She was just still alive. "...don't kill me now. I want to save you..." she kept saying in his mind.

"What is this?" Zero asked moving away from Yuuki who lay almost motionless on the floor. Nothing like this has ever happened to him before and he felt lost for the first time. "Why can I hear your voice in my mind?"

Yuuki slowly recovered her breathing and she opened her eyes, turning to look at Zero. "I knew it," she said weakly, "you were the one I needed to wait for. My other-"

There was a loud cracking noise that surrounded the entire castle which followed by screeching sounds. Zero looked through the open door outside the room into the corridor and watched as swarms of bats eroded through, breaking parts of the wall. Blazing fire followed the bats and as Zero ran over towards the window, he saw and realised that the whole castle was now on fire. In a distance he saw a recognisable figure standing; it was Rido Kuran, the pureblood who hired him to kill Yuuki Kuran. Rido waved at Zero with a smile before he turned and disappeared into the night.

From anger, Zero smashed the window, his hand dripping blood, "He was planning to kill me as well..."

"It's killing two birds with one stone," Yuuki said casually walking towards Zero. "You will kill me which eliminates one of the candidates for the royal throne and then he can also get rid of you - the only vampire hunter that dares to kill purebloods. Did you not expect for him to want to kill you?"

Zero began to laugh. "Funny. Just too funny. I thought he really was a strong pureblood. The only reason why I played along to his little killing game but if he's scared of me then - what is he? He's nothing but a complete weakling. Isn't it funny that I misjudged him."

Yuuki looked down at the blood that was dripping down Zero's long slender fingers. She felt a weird hunger within her that she'd suppressed for years. She spoke, trying to get her mind of his blood, "Uncle Rido wouldn't set fire to this place if he didn't think I was dead. When you almost strangled me to death, my vampire presence diminished to nothing and he knew to kill a human like you, it was easy. A fire would kill you along with my dead corpse."

"Well, he's wrong if he thinks a fire can make me rest," Zero said. He turned back into the room and grabbed a random piece of furniture.

Sensing what Zero was about to do, Yuuki stepped before him to stop him.

"Out of my way," Zero warned, "you can stay here if you wish but I'm leaving."

Yuuki shook her head and stayed still.

"Your lucky you're still alive. Do you really want me to kill you?" Zero shouted. "Move aside."

The fire burned magnificently, spreading quicker than Zero and Yuuki would've expected. The room they were in was starting to be covered by the blazing orange light.

"Let me help you," Yuuki said over the sound of the flickering flames and burning walls, "you won't be able to get out alive if you jump out the window. It's impossible for a human."

Zero glared at her, "I would rather die than work with a pureblood again." He pushed passed Yuuki and smashed the window more by throwing the piece of furniture out.

Yuuki grabbed onto Zero's arm, pulling him back with all her strength. "PLEASE LET ME PROTECT YOU. PLEASE LET ME SAVE YOU."

"I already said-"

Zero couldn't finish his sentence as he looked at Yuuki who was crying emotionally. Her grip on his arm was tighter. "I already had to kill my friends, the very people who served me with all their heart. I already had to see them dead before me so I-I don't want to see you dead in front of my eyes. Let me help you. I promise if you live, you can kill me after. I won't beg for my life again."

There was a strange feeling within Zero as he studied her. He didn't understand. He didn't know why she was crying. He had always thought vampires were the cruellest, the worst living being in the world. They had no love, compassion or emotions so why was this vampire before him crying. Why? "What are you-"

"I only want to save you this minute," Yuuki said, "do you really want to fall victim to Uncle Rido's schemes? If you ask me why, I've said so already, its because I see you as my friend."

Part of the ceiling in the room collapsed and as Zero looked at his surroundings, he knew she was right. He was a just a human. He can't possibly hope to survive in this crazy fire. He raised his injured hand to Yuuki, placing his cut over her lips. "Get me out of here and I'll kill you afterwards…"

Yuuki didn't wait any longer but licked the blood from his wound. As she did, her eyes flashed a dangerous bright scarlet and though there was a strong desire in her to drink more from this man, she held back. She stepped away from Zero and closing her eyes, she breathed.

From the side Zero watched as a weird strong gust seemed to wrap around Yuuki. He felt his body being pressed by the very air itself and knew it was because of the wind that wound itself around her. "She's powerful," Zero whispered as the wind dispersed and pieced through the fire, putting it to rest.

It was in seconds that the fire was completely out, as if there wasn't any to begin with. Yuuki took in a deep breath and opened her eyes. She looked towards the window where Zero was originally stood but was now gone. In a panic, she began to run out the room and down the corridor, wanting to find him. Turning a corner she stopped as she met with Zero's gun.

"To run after me like this, are you still insisting upon your death Princess?" Zero asked, "why did you save me or rather, were you not the one who set the fire?"

Yuuki stared at Zero. The night didn't seem to ever end.


	3. Persistence

**Persistence **

"If I was the one who set the fire to this place then I wouldn't have saved you," Yuuki protested, vexed that even now Zero was putting up a wall against her. "Have you no logic? That fire could have seriously injured me as well. Do I seem so stupid as to hurt myself just to kill you?"

Zero's poker face remained. When she asked whether she was stupid, he instinctively remembered to when she was trying to play ghost with him before like a child. A sane and intelligent would not do that. "You are stupid," he ended up commenting and deciding.

Yuuki now had a rather weird expression on her face. Her cheeks puffed up and were slightly pink, she was glaring at Zero but it wasn't a nasty glare. To Zero, she really did look like a sulking child and he couldn't stop himself from letting out a small laugh.

Yuuki held up her fists at him, "you mean killer, I demand you to apologise for laughing at me like that and stop intimidating me. I'll have you know, I'm actually really smart-"

The tip of Zero's gun pressed gently onto Yuuki's forehead, the cold metal sending shivers through her body. "I almost forgot, I wanted to kill you," Zero taunted.

"How ungrateful," Yuuki said, closing her eyes, "go ahead and pull the trigger then. I'm just amazed at how foul humans can be. They're way worse than us vampires."

"Shut up. No matter what you say you're going to die so don't waste your breath-"

"THIS WORLD IS UNFAIR!" Yuuki shouted over Zero, "why, just because vampires drink the blood of humans, vampires are cast as the bad ones but what about humans? You humans spill way more blood than we vampires ever do. You lot are way more brutal than any vampire can ever be, so vampire slayers like you… they claim to be doing good but in reality you are just heartless killers. When you kill a vampire… DON'T YOU DARE HAVE SUCH A PRIDEFUL ATTITUDE!"

Zero stared at Yuuki, her words actually shocked him. _Those words are nearly the same_, he remembered, a flashing image of that person appearing in Zero's mind. _Those are the same words you said to me before you left me… my most precious person… _Zero's hands began to shake slightly. He felt himself begin to waver. _No, don't waver, _he screamed at himself in his mind, _this is a deadly pureblood before you, she's not… _His eyes widened at the serious but sad expression on Yuuki's face now. Her eyes were watery, as if about to cry.

"Its unfair," Yuuki whispered, "this world is unreasonable. To kill, to be killed, both are sad and yet… why must I live between the two constantly? Why can't I ever escape?" Tears now trickled down Yuuki's face, "please just kill me. I want to escape this cruel world."

Zero couldn't stop staring at her. He had never met another vampire in his life that was like her. The things she says, the things she does, they are all abrupt… and some unexpectedly humane. Can a vampire really cry with such deep emotions, the emotions and feelings so akin to a humans. "You're pathetic," Zero said, "Why are you saying so much trash to distract me? I won't falter in my decision to kill you. You're foul mouth won't save you."

Yuuki opened her eyes and stared straight at Zero, her gaze locking his. "I don't have a foul mouth, I'm stating the truth. To me if vampires are brutal monsters then so are humans, if humans are the innocent victims then so are vampires. They are the same." Yuuki paused for a few seconds before using a finger, she tapped on Zero's gun, "take this thing off my head you bully."

Zero twitched. _Bully_, he thought, _this annoying vampire called me a bully, what the hell is this? _

"You bully, you tyrant, you nasty person, you creep, you brat, you-"

"QUIT CALLING ME NAMES," Zero shouted irritated now. "Don't say something sensible then start going on a name calling rant." Zero took a few breaths, officially annoyed and mad at himself. What was he doing being pulled along by this girl's words and falling into her pace? He let out a heavy sigh, removing the gun from Yuuki's forehead. Somehow, his urge to kill had completely disappeared.

Yuuki nodded, "that's the right thing to do. If you killed me, you'd be a great unfair bully and unjust killer."

"You think its unjust and unfair for me to kill you here?" Zero asked, eyeing her.

"Of course, I saved your life before-"

"I gave you a bit of my blood in return…"

"I only licked a tiny bit of your blood. How can that be enough to pay back for your precious life. Is your life worth nothing?"

"I already stopped myself from killing you once. Be grateful that I allowed you to live until now."

"What good is letting me live if your always going on about how your going to kill me. That's psychological torture I'm telling you and on a plus you broke my window and furniture… you owe me a load."

"I don't owe you anything, I-I…" Zero quickly stopped himself from saying anything more. He clasped a hand over his mouth, just realising he had spent the last few minutes arguing with… that highly vexatious pureblood princess. He cursed himself. Instead of killing her, he actually ended up in an endless childish argument with her. He put away his gun, "I'm leaving."

Yuuki quickly grabbed hold of Zero's arm, "wait for me."

Zero propelled Yuuki away from him, his push so hard that she fell to the floor. He gave her a heart-chilling glare, "this time I won't kill you. After this I don't owe you anything. The next time I see you, you're as good as dead."

Yuuki gulped, wanting to follow Zero but his look was so dangerously scary that she felt too fearful to do so. She sat there in the black corridor, alone in that burnt castle, thinking of what she should do next. From her pocket she took out a small glass bottle with a beautifully bloomed rose preserved in it. She brought the bottle to her lips and kissed it. Staring at the blood coloured rose, Yuuki remembered to that day, her most painful moments where she was forced to part with the one she most loved. The last words he ever said to her kept resonating through her mind. _I Love you Yuuki… so no matter what happens, you must fight to live… _

Yuuki clutched at her neck which was now strangely burning, from just the memory of his voice. She was thirsty, hungry for his blood but he was not there by her side. "Kaname," Yuuki whispered in pain, "this world is frightening. Do you know there are so many people out there that want me dead… how can I possibly keep fighting them all? Why aren't you besides me right now?" Yuuki forced herself to close her eyes, her mind spinning_. Live… I have to live and survive… _There was a very sharp pain on her head. Yuuki gasped for breath, bolting up from the floor, she instinctively touched her eyes. "Z-zero Kiryu," she continued to gasp for breath. Exactly like last time, she reminded herself, the last time she was thinking of living, somehow Zero's face appeared in her mind. It was strange. She had never met Zero Kiryu before today but she clearly saw his face in her mind. Yuuki calmed herself down and set foot after him, knowing and convinced that he was the one she needed to survive and continue to live.

…..The people in the bar moved away, unnerving at the sight of the infamous blood spiller. Most of the people had already left but some odd curious individuals stayed to watch another fellow vampire suffer at his hands.

"I really have no idea where he went…" he struggled to say with a mouthful of blood. He kept gulping his own blood which didn't help as it only acted to stimulate his thirst. "Listen to me Zero Kiryu… there's no way I'd lie to you in this state. I honestly don't know."

Gritting his teeth, Zero thrashed the vampire's head into the floor, making a loud cracking noise as the floor boards shattered from the weight, some blood splattering over his face. He stepped away pointing his gun at that lowly vampire and fired without mercy. He stood there, watching that dead vampire's corpse wither to dust. Zero wiped away the blood on his face, licking some of it off his hands and he turned to leave the bar. He felt so much better after doing what he had just done, almost like he had reconvicted himself of his former judgement and convictions. Killing vampires was definitely the right thing to do, it felt right.

"Won't you be less violent?" a voice asked from behind Zero.

"What do you want Kaito Takamiya?"

"You don't have to say my full name when addressing me," Kaito said, "we are partners of some sort."

"We're not that close," Zero stated, "did you come with a new request?"

"Not much of an request," Kaito began, "rather the association is querying about your role and what you do."

"They want to demote me," Zero questioned, "On what basis."

Kaito stared at Zero, "rumours are everywhere that you were hired by Rido Kuran. HQ has sent an official warning and request that you return to the other world for a trial."

Zero gave a strained chuckle, "is that all. Those fools are so annoying. I'm guessing you'd be happier without me around for the next couple of weeks."

Kaito inhaled, "about that I'm not sure. I can't tell whether I'll enjoy it without your company. I'm somewhat used to you already."

"Should I say thank you?" Zero said lightly.

"So you really are going to follow orders this time."

"They're putting on a trial," Zero said walking away, "if I don't turn up to it, I won't be able to continue working properly in future."

"Zero, I'm serious," Kaito shouted after Zero, "I don't know whether you really did work for Rido or not but, don't do something reckless. I won't forgive you if you do something that betrays the expectations of the association."

Zero waved his hands in the air and slowly headed towards his home. It wasn't much of a home but just a rented room on the top floor of a rather old book shop. He ignored his landowners warm greeting and went straight up the stairs into his own room. Grabbing a bag from under his bed, he began to pack a few things, prepared to go back to the other world. He took his gun, stared at it for a few seconds before putting it into the bag as well. "I can't believe they requested me to return," Zero hissed, closing his eyes and lying on his bed. He was tired, both mentally and physically from dealing with the vampires.

There was a few knocking noises and Zero felt something suddenly very close to him. He opened his eyes and wanted to sit up but was stopped as something was on top of him. He found himself unable to breathe for the past few seconds registering the intruder who now so happily smiled at him with an innocent looking face. Angry at her presence, Zero grabbed her and threw her onto the bed whilst he got up and reached for his bag.

"NO WAIT," she said grabbing the bag before Zero could reach it. She stood on his bed and edged as far away from him as possible. "Stop being so impolite. I'm here to talk to you."

"Give me that bag right now," Zero thundered, "I have nothing to talk to you about."

"Why are you being so cold and mean? We're friends."

"How many times have I told you we are not friends," Zero shouted, glaring at her, "we're enemies Yuuki Kuran. Give me the bag."

Yuuki hugged the bag tighter and closer to herself. "I don't care what you think but I've already decided you are my friend. Treat me a little better, I took the trouble in coming to visit you."

"Why the hell are you so bloody persistent about this. Fine, think what you want." Zero walked over towards his desk and opened the drawer, taking out another weapon. "I'll just finish you right here."

Yuuki quickly reached into Zero's bag and grabbed his gun, pointing it at him. "You hot-head, just stop for once and listen to me."

"Are you crazy? You can't ever use that gun, it's a special anti-vampire weapon. That thing won't hurt me so-"

"Then," Yuuki said pointing the gun into her chest, "I won't let you have the satisfaction in killing me."

Zero felt his chest become heavy and he could only stare at her with disbelief. Why is it that everything she does is beyond his expectations? Why is she so persistent? Zero threw the weapon in his hand away. He knew he was doing precisely as she wanted but she simply caught onto his stubbornness in wanting to kill vampires himself. To see a vampire commit suicide before him would kill his pride. "I'm listening."

Yuuki let out a long sigh, "you are so hard to communicate with. I don't usually like making friends like this."

"Will you stop calling me your friend," Zero said annoyed, "I don't understand why your so persistent."

"Persistence works though," Yuuki smiled softly, "see we're talking to each other fine now. I really want to become your friend."

"Stop acting. There must be a reason why your trying so hard to befriend me. What do you truly want?"

Yuuki's smile disappeared, "right now, for the throne, many purebloods are killing each other. I am the weakest candidate amongst all the purebloods. I don't have the confidence to protect myself but I'm certain if I'm with you then I'll be able to survive. I know I'll be safe with you."

"Is that all?"

"No, there's one more thing, more important than me wanting to survive," Yuuki slowly said.

"What is that then? You can also use me to kill the other-"

"I've developed an interest in you and I really want to be your friend. I have a very strong feeling that we'd get along."

Zero clasped his hand over his eyes, unable to believe she was still going on about that. "I refuse to be associated with you in anyway."

"I insist we be friends," Yuuki said, gazing sternly at Zero. "I won't give up."

Zero sighed, realising there was no way he could win against her. He officially gave up in trying to reject her anymore. Nothing would work on this persistent princess anyway. But there was no way he can associate himself with her. He needed a plan to get rid of her and he needed a convincing reason to kill her. "Since you won't give up by just talking, I'll just have to make you realise how naïve your thinking is. I'll promise to be your ally on the condition that you pass my test."

"Test," Yuuki repeated, perplexed.

Zero smirked, "I'm about to return to the other world. You'll come with me."

"No way," Yuuki whispered, "that other world is strictly forbidden to us vampires unless we have authorisation."

"Are you scared? Scared because the other world is purely human territory. It's not like there are absolutely no vampires there, so you don't have to-"

"I'll go," Yuuki announced, "the human world that doesn't know the existent of vampires is real. I'll go there."

"Very well," Zero said, "if you can survive there without revealing your vampirism nature, then I'll be your ally."

"It's a deal," Yuuki confirmed though she already knew Zero was playing her for a fool. The other world…it was a vampires paradise yet it was also a vampires grave…


End file.
